What's This?
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: Short stories about England and his brothers. Will include my OCs Ireland, Scotland, Wales, North Ireland,Papa Celt plus England and his colonies! Until further notice : ON HIATUS.
1. guise

Arthur Kirkland ran his tongue over the piercing in his lip, it felt odd but familiar. His hair was now a shocking green, which matched his eyes, and he was wearing skintight clothes straight from the punk age. "If Papa Celt could see me now," He laughed.

"He would throttle you, lad," Liam retorted. He took a swig of whiskey from the bottle in his hand.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't pull this off," Arthur stuck his tongue out at his brother. Liam narrowed his bright green eyes and closed the space between them.

"How are you so sure?" He asked, grabbing Arthur's tie. "You just recently started to talk to me again."

"No, _you _just now started talking to _me_," Arthur tried to break away but couldn't. Liam brought their faces together and Arthur almost gagged. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Liam, I would be so happy if you wouldn't molest Arthur in plain view," Gwydion stated from the door way. His black hair was dripping wet, showing he had just gotten out of the shower and had his towel thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Gwydion," Arthur smiled then frowned. "What do you mean in plain view? Are you saying he can do whatever he wants with me when we are in private?"

"Exactly, Artie, now I suggest you close this door or stop what you are doing because Iain is coming," The Welsh man said in a sing-song voice and disappeared into his room, which was across the hall. Iain walked past the door humming a familiar tune and stopped when he saw the position Arthur and Liam were in.

"What the hell is going on here?" He bellowed. Liam quickly backed away from Arthur.

"Nothing," he said embarrassed. Arthur suddenly punched Liam in the face.

"Bloody git!" Arthur yelled and started to step on his older brother. "Didn't I tell you when we got a divorce that I don't like you touching me like that!"

Iain was going to say something but instead back slowly out of the room. Arthur was not someone you wanted to be around when he was angry. Gwydion suddenly flung his arm around Iain and started walking down the hallway. "What happened after I left?"

"Arthur punched Liam and the proceeded to beat the shit out of him," Iain looked confused. "How did Liam get the alcohol though? Arthur cleared it all out when he found out we would be staying."

"Oh," Gwydion twirled a key ring around his finger, "I don't think we will ever find out."

In case you are wondering:

Gwydion - Wales

Liam - Ireland

Iain - Scotland

Well, I hope you will enjoy these short stories. I just LOVE these guys!

Please R&R


	2. Cynosure

Cynosure - an object that serves as a focal point of attention and admiration

The day Papa Celt brought Arthur home, his brothers were confused. "Papa Celt, who is this?" Liam asked. He reached out and touched Arthur's hair. He smiled and bit Liam's hand. "That is so cute!" He called and took Arthur from his dad's arms.

"You okay, da?" Iain asked. Papa Celt looked at his eldest son and smiled.

"Of course," he said. "Now I have to go to a meeting but I will be back in a day. I expect you all to behave and take care of Arthur." Papa Celt glared at his sons and walked out the door. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Good-bye!" They all (except Arthur as he was still knowing on Liam's hand) called and waved. They all looked at their little brother, he was definitely their brother.

Shaggy blonde hair and bright green eyes, the feature they all shared except the shades depended on their mood. He was wearing a small tunic which made him look like a girl.

"Are you sure he is a boy?" Gwydion asked as he fixed Arthur's hair full of flowers. The brothers had been putting Arthur in different outfits to try and dull their boredom. To their enjoyment, it was working.

"I am pretty positive," Iain laughed as he set the camera up again. Where he had gotten the contraption he would never tell but the others suspected the fairies.

"But he is way to cute to be a boy!" Liam sang as he straightened the dress. Arthur looked as his brothers, his green eyes wide. He couldn't talk or fight back yet but he knew as soon as he could, these guys would be going through hell.

"Iain! Gwydion! Liam! Arthur! I'm home," Papa Celt called as he walked into the house. He didn't get a reply. "Boys, where are you?"

He heard snoring from the den, he followed it and almost fell over at the image in front of him. All of the boys were wearing dresses and were basically laying in a pile of fabric and flowers. Iain was on the bottom with Arthur in his lap and Liam and Gwydion on either side of him. All had flowers in their hair and smiles on their faces.

Papa Celt smiled, "What 'till the others see this!" He walked over to Iain's camera and snapped a picture of the boys.

Replies to reviews:

Somnium Mos : thanks. ff does need more of them and no it wouldn't be to much to ask. I'll add him in a chapter soon :D

Sorairo Warai : I plan to write ALOT more. I hope you will continue to read this story

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, a little peek into the boys when they were younger. I even included Papa Celt, who is they boys father. He was the embodiment of the Celtic people.


	3. Nemesis

Nemesis - a great enemy

Arthur narrowed his eyes and the man across from him moved his piece. The man smiled, revealing small, sharp teeth. Arthur stared and made his move. His opponent moved his king quickly into a winning move, "Checkmate," Iain gloated and leaned towards Arthur. "You lose, little brother."

"So?" Arthur snapped.

"That means I win the bet," Iain teased and stood up. He left the room and called back, "I expect to see you later!"

Arthur sat back and looked at the chessboard, Iain's king seemed to be mocking him. He pushed his chair back and went to find Gwydion and Liam so he could get ready.

"Déjà vu," Gwydion shuddered as he fixed Arthur's hair.

"I know!" Liam snapped a picture of a distressed Arthur.

"Don't take a picture! You have enough of those!" Arthur snapped as he tried to knock the camera out of Liam's hands.

"But I don't have any of you now! Papa Celt took most with him when he visited Mama Greece so I never got them back," Liam whined.

Arthur gasped, "Not so tight."

"Sorry, mum," Dylan pulled the corset strings tighter making Arthur gasp. Again. "No wonder you had so many 'alliances'."

"Shut it," Arthur hissed. "And don't call me mum!"

Gwydion rolled his eyes, "I don't think there is much else we can do beside actually turning you into a girl. Plus we have a meeting to get to."

"You're going?" Arthur wailed.

"Yep, it's not a party without us," Dylan exclaimed.

"Please! Please don't make me go in there!" Arthur pleaded, trying to escape his brother's grasp. Liam held Arthur's arms to his side.

"You lost the bet, you have to suffer the consequences," Liam laughed at his brother's face.

The group, which consisted of Arthur, Gwydion, Liam, and Dylan, walked into the hallway outside of the conference room. They saw a young boy, who looked remarkably like Arthur, sitting on a bench. He noticed the group and waved.

"Hey, it's jerk England's brothers!" Peter called. They all groaned. Peter noticed Arthur. "Hello, pretty lady!"

He ran up to Arthur and didn't notice who it was till he was a few feet away, "Jerk England! Why are wearing that outfit? I always knew you were a pervert!"

"Peter, it is not what you think," Arthur stated. "Are Berwald and Tino here?"

"Yeah, Dad and Papa said they had to give France his present in private, so I couldn't see. Everybody else was allowed to stay in though."

They all looked at each other and made faces of disgust. Gwydion took a deep breath, he 'hated' France a little more than the others, "We might as well get it over with." Liam nodded and dragged Arthur into the party.

When they entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. They had seen England do a lot of things but wearing a dress when sober was not one of them.

"Mon chers, you made it!" Francis called out. He walked over to the group and he stared at Arthur. "This is my present, mon petite lapin?"

"No, you git! It is not!" Arthur snapped. Francis smiled.

"Non? Well, it will just have to work," He leaned in and kissed Arthur. Arthur pushed him back.

"What the hell, you bloody bastard?" Arthur cried.

"It is my birthday, Angleterre," Francis raised an eyebrow. His face darkened as he heard the cracking of fists. He slowly turned around and was face to face Iain, Liam, and Gwydion.

"Frog, you should by now the rules we established about you and our little brother. Do we need to tell or even _show _you again?" Iain asked, a angry smile on his face.

Reply to reviews:

Somnium Mos: thanks I like him to. :D here is your little dose of Sealand sorry he isn't in very much but I promise their will be more!

ARGH! It is repeat but with France! AHA a difference arises. God, I couldn't help my self…. England has been appearing in my mind for a while. I apologize


	4. Tears in my Eyes

Papa Celt watched as his sons danced around the room, all of them laughing. Iain was swinging Arthur around while Gwydion and Liam danced with each other. Arthur looked at his father, "Come on, Papa Celt!"

He smiled and shook his head, Arthur frowned. Iain let him down and the small boy ran over to their dad. "Why not?"

"I can't dance," Papa Celt laughed. Truth is he felt sick and weak, the last few years had not been good to him.

"So? Come on!" Arthur grabbed his father's hand and pulled out with the others. The boys started to chant and clap. Arthur started to dance, Papa Celt smiled a sad smile. He joined his son. Iain kept the beat going and the other two joined in. Soon all of them were laughing and out of breath.

Arthur leaned against his father and he felt something wet fall on his face. He looked up and saw Papa Celt trying to hold back the tears. Gwydion noticed but just ushered his other brothers into the kitchen for dinner. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, little one," Papa Celt smiled and picked his son up. "Thank you for convincing me to dance, I had fun."

"You're welcome!" Arthur smiled. The pair walked into the kitchen to see Iain holding Gwydion in a headlock.

"Give it up little bro!" Iain roared.

"Never!" Gwydion gasped. Liam sighed.

"Listen up!" the duo looked at him "I'm a better dancer than both of you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he made his rounds around the house, checking in on his sons, Papa Celt suddenly felt very cold. He walked outside and stared at the harvest moon. He had known his time had been approaching quickly but he hadn't thought it would be _this_ soon!

He sighed and closed his eyes, "At least my last night had been this memorable." The image of his sons dancing happily was the last thing he saw.

Replies to reviews

Somnium Mos : I had hoped you liked it. That image is actually sort of what I had to. Don't feel bad, keep the comments coming :D

Sorairo Warai : thanks. And kind of but take away some of the ruffles.

This chapter was sot of inspired by a few songs:

Dancing with Tears in my Eyes - Ke$ha

The War was in Color - Carbon Leaf

And a few others that I can't remember DX

Well, I hope you like this, short, chapter. I was feeling a little emo due to some stuff at school. Please R&R!


	5. Smarter Than You Think

Liam looked at the list carefully, "So much to chose from."

"It's not that hard of a choice," Arthur sighed, setting his down. "Just chose what you want."

"But this is probably the last time we will get to come here!" Liam whined. The waiter walked over, his notepad ready.

"How can I help you, sirs?" He asked. Arthur said what he wanted and Iain, Gwydion, Dylan, and Bharat followed his example. Liam reluctantly chose what he wanted, but Alfred had to be difficult.

"I would like a hamburger," Alfred smiled. Liam laughed.

"Sorry, sir, we do not serve hamburgers here," The waiter stated. Alfred gaped.

"Why not?"

"Alfred, this is a classy place, they wont serve hamburger," Arthur sighed.

"But, like OMG! What place doesn't serve hamburgers now-a-days?" Alfred asked, shocked. Arthur felt his eye twitch.

"He'll have a steak," He stated. The waiter nodded and walked off to put their orders in. Alfred looked at his 'mother'.

"Not cool, I'm not a little kid anymore," He pouted. Dylan started to laugh. Bharat looked at the younger nations around her.

"Does this happen often?" She asked.

"Not since," Iain paused, "I think the last time we went out."

"That's a yes then?"

"Oh, yeah," Gwydion sighed and started to play with the corner of his coat. A loud ringing suddenly filled the restaurant. The group looked around, the ring tone was upbeat so they all looked at Alfred.

"I swear it isn't me," He said showing them his phone. It was off. The ringing cut off.

"Francis, this is a bad time," Arthur whispered. "No, I'm not at my house or am I alone."

"Arthur! I'm appalled," Bharat joked. Arthur glared at his oldest colony.

"No, I'm not coming over," He exclaimed. "Don't come over here!" Arthur flipped his phone closed and slammed his head on the table.

"What's wrong, mum?" Dylan asked.

"It seems that Francis will be joining us for dinner," Arthur said. Francis, who appeared out of nowhere, sat between him and Gwydion.

"Mon chers, did you miss me?" Francis asked.

"No," Arthur and Gwydion yelled at the same time. Francis smiled and called a waiter over. He gave him his order and asked for a bottle of wine.

"So, how have you all been?" Francis asked. Everyone shrugged, except Alfred.

"I have been so awesome! Have heard of Lady Gaga or Ke$ha?" Everyone nodded. "Aren't they epic?"

"You could say so," Arthur said, thinking of the version of 'Tic Tok' that a view of his people had made. Francis laughed.

"You sound like you have been having a great time." A waiter gave Francis the bottle of wine he had ordered. "Who would like some?" Dylan raised his hand but Arthur stared him down. Francis poured some in EVERYONE'S glasses.

Dinner went pretty smooth after that: the food came, no annoying phone calls, etc. Francis had ordered another bottle of wine and everyone was feeling pretty relaxed. Arthur was actually smiling and laughing until he felt a hand slowly make its way up his leg. His eye twitched and tried to ignore it but when the squeezed, he jumped.

"Francis, stop touching me!" Gwydion yelled. Arthur stared at his brother. Then they both glared at Francis.

"What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. The brothers looked at each other and punched Francis.

"Stupid, frog," Arthur muttered. The group stood up left and left Francis, who was rubbing his cheek. A waiter appeared with the check.

"Here you are, sir," Francis looked at the check. His eyes widened and he grimaced.

Outside, Alfred looked in the window and smiled. "He got the check," He reported. Arthur smiled and laughed.

"You ever have the feeling Artie is smarter than we think?" Iain asked. Liam nodded and went to find the car.

REPLY TO REVIEWS

Gunter123 : thanks... Papa Celt will still make appear sometimes. I couldn't just kill him off, I love him to much

Sorairo Warai : thanks

Somnium Mos : it is cute and it would be nice he danced willingly now. thanks (see above for info on Papa Celt)

Arthur is SOOOO totally smarter than what we think, even if his ringtone is strange (it was Tap That by Megan McCauley) . Can't you just see Liam being all like D: and Alfred ranting and being mad because they don't have hamburgers.

BTW, Bharat is India


	6. Picnic

Papa Celt lied to his sons. He lied almost every day. When he sons asked where he was going, he lied. It hurt him that he couldn't tell them the truth but he thought they would think differently of him. And here he was, his newest son in his arms as he watched the one and only man he would ever love.

Germania ignored the younger empire and his son. At least, he tried to until Papa Celt ran up behind him and hugged him. "Adalric~" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Can I help you, Ducarius?" Germania asked, indifferent. Ducarius pouted and held his newest son, Arthur, out for Adalric to see.

"I wanted to show you my newest son, his name is Arthur! Isn't he adorable?" He asked. Adalric nodded.

"You know, you have to many children," he stated. The other just smiled and cuddled his son.

"No, I don't. I have the right amount," Ducarius exclaimed. Arthur laughed and clapped his hands. "You hungry?" Adalric looked startled but nodded his head. "I have some food. You want to join me for lunch?"

"Sure," Adalric stated. Ducarius smiled and set his son on a blanket, he curled up and fell asleep.

"So, how is your son, Gilbert?" He asked, though a mouthful a bread.

"He is fine, a little rowdy but not unlike me when I was his age," Adalric stated, biting into a apple. Ducarius sighed. "What?"

"I wish, I could have seen you like that," He had a soft, wistful smile on his face. Adalric felt his eye twitch but ignored the comment. Ducarius' smile turned devious and he suddenly hugged Adalric from behind.

"Ducarius! What are you doing?" Adalric gasped, blushing fiercely. Ducarius sniffed Adalric's hair and the crook of his neck.

"You smell nice," Ducarius whispered.

"Adalric? You there?" someone walked out from the woods. Rome stood there, in full armor, staring at the duo. "What in Jupiter's name is going on?"

"Romulus, it isn't what you look like!" Ducarius said, standing up. Arthur woke up and clutched his father's leg.

"You guys were having fun without me!" Romulus pouted. Adalric groaned.

"Yeah, that's what happened," Ducarius laughed nervously and picked his son up.


	7. September 2nd & TurkeyDay

Peter felt a little lonely. It was Thanksgiving (Alfred had insisted all of Arthur's family and colonies get together) and no one was noticing him. He didn't feel like causing trouble to get attention so he just went to the library. As he walked down the corridors, he saw things from everyone's past: gifts from of Arthur's colonies, pictures, books, and weapons. Something from everyone was there, everyone except him.

He entered the library and quickly found some of his toys. Peter played with them until another box caught his eyes. Well, it was actually a chest, but Peter didn't care. He cleared the things off it's top and opened it expecting treasure but there was none. He looked disappointed until he saw some strange things at the bottom.

Strange clothes and old fashioned, primitive weapons were wrapped in paper. A few scrolls were scattered here and there, he picked up one and couldn't read anything on it. He put everything back in the box when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned around quickly expecting to see Arthur or his brothers but it wasn't any of them.

A blonde man stood there with a questioning look in his eyes. The man said something that Peter didn't understand so he coughed and tried again. "Arthur, I could've sworn you were bigger," The man smiled. Peter flushed with anger.

"I'm not Jerk England! My name is Peter! I'm Sealand!" Peter yelled. The man tilted his head and then nodded.

"Arthur's colony, right?" He asked. Peter nodded. "Oh, I'm Ducarius, Arthur's father, but you can call me Papa Celt."

"You're England's dad?" Peter was confused. Arthur had never mentioned his dad, but the few times anyone mentioned him, Arthur went quiet.

"That's right!" Papa Celt helped Peter up off the ground. "I found out that Arthur had invited all of his family over, so I couldn't help myself."

"Why weren't you invited?" Peter asked.

Ducarius' smile disappeared, "I live very far away and I haven't talked to any of my children in a very long time," He shook his head and smiled again. "Why aren't you with the others? I know Iain and Liam would love to play with you since you're so cute."

Peter blushed at the compliment then remembered why he wasn't with the others. His normally happy face fell and a fears tears leaked out, "No one notices me or recognizes me as a nation. They all forget I'm there half of the time. I don't even know why he invited me."

Papa Celt gave the boy sad smile and patted him on the shoulder, "Arthur has a reason. Trust me, Peter."

Sealand wiped his eyes and looked up at Papa Celt, a huge smile on his face. "Thanks, Papa Celt!" They smiled at each other then Papa Celt twitched. "Are you alright?

"Yes, I was just called back. But I'll visit soon, please tell Arthur that," Papa Celt patted Peter on the head. "Bye, Peter. I hope to see you at a World Conference soon." He headed out into the hallway and Peter blinked, Papa Celt was gone. He ran into the hallway to find him but he was nowhere in sight.

"Peter, what are you doing in the library?" Arthur called out. He was walking quickly up the hallway towards Peter. "Come on." Peter looked confused as Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway towards the den. The lights were off and Peter didn't hear a sound. Arthur pushed Peter in front off him and they walked into the den. The lights flicked on and everyone popped out.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. Peter looked at Arthur, who had a huge smile on his face. Peter was about to ask a question but was lifted into a bone-breaking hug by Iain.

"You've gotten so big!" Iain roared. "I remember when Artie first brought you home!" Peter gasped for breath and was thankfully rescued by Liam.

"Leave the guy alone!" He yelled then smiled at Peter. "Sorry it took so long for this to happen." Liam set Peter on the ground and Arthur walked over, glared at his brothers, then knelt down in front of Peter.

"Happy late birthday, Peter," Arthur smiled and gave Peter a hug. Peter felt his lip tremble and began to cry for the second time that day.

Later that day:

Arthur sighed as he cleaned up all the dishes and paper all over the den. Everyone except Francis, Mathew, his brothers, and Peter had left, but the first two were in the kitchen cleaning and Peter had long ago gone to bed. His brothers were throwing paper balls at each other and weren't really helping.

"Look at this mess, you guys."

"Sorry, Artie, but we might as well have a little fun while we clean," Gwydion laughed and dodged a huge wad of paper flying at his head. Arthur looked at his brothers.

"You mean you didn't say that?" He asked. The others shook their heads. Someone laughed. The brothers turned to the sound and dropped everything they had been holding.

Papa Celt stood in the hallway that lead to the den.

"You guys never could resist making a mess even when you were kids!" He laughed and walked towards his sons. "Sorry, I'm so late. I thought Peter was you, Arthur, then I got called back because of a meeting with Romulus and Adalric. But I'm here now and that is all that counts." The brothers were silent.

"Papa Celt?" Liam asked. Their father smiled and nodded. His sons all ran forward and tackled Papa Celt to the ground.

REVIEW REPLIES

cherdenko is king : thanks

Somnium Mos : they're cute aren't they? I will continue to feed that inclination as long as I love this fandom. And I FINALLY got you some more Sealand, hope you enjoy!

Hello, readers! I haven't uploaded in a very long time, hehehehehehe, sorry. Writer's block but that is over now so everything will be updated as soon as I finish the chapters, and you all know how short my chapters are.

A/N and Info about Chapter:

This was written because I wanted to write a Thanksgiving story and I missed Sealand's birthday so here ya go. Sealand's birthday is presumably Sep. 2nd.


	8. Grenade

Arthur looked at his Alfred. His former colony never noticed the looks he gave him. Alfred was too lost in his world to notice all the things Arthur did to protect him. Every little thing he did had been to protect that sweet, innocent boy.

Now years later, he still tried to protect him. He tried to help when needed although he couldn't always. Alfred ended the meeting and all the countries filed off to their hotel rooms. Arthur watched Alfred run out and tackle Mathew, suddenly jealous of his former colonies. They all had such an easy relationship with Alfred while he had to work to even talk to him.

"Artie, why ya still sitting 'ere? The meetin's over," Liam leaned in front of his brother. Arthur snapped from his thoughts.

"No reason was just lost in my thoughts," He smiled, gathered his stuff, and stood up. "Liam, do you want to go get some drinks?"

Liam's face lit up, "What kind of question is that? Of course!" They went back to their hotel rooms, dropped their stuff off and the proceeded to walk to the nearest bar since the hotel's was crowded. Arthur started to drink immediately after they sat down.

Drink after drink, Arthur got a little friendlier. Soon, he was dancing and a few people were getting a little to close. Liam was shocked. Arthur knew his limit and only drank this much when upset. Plus, Arthur hated people who did that so why was **he** doing it? "Oi, Liam~," Arthur waved from the dance floor. Liam sighed and walked over. "You should dance with me."

"Artie, ya need to behave. Ya are acting like Francis!" Liam growled and gripped his brother's arm tighter.

"You no compare me to Frog!" Arthur yelled and yanked his arm away. Liam sighed.

"Ya leave me no choice then," He picked Arthur up and carried him out of the bar over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A waitress started walking after the pair.

"Put me down you bloody brute!" Arthur yelled. Liam handed the waitress some money and continued walking.

"Nope, we are going to ya room and ya are explaining what's going on," The Irishman said cheerfully. Arthur quieted down and the walk back to the hotel was peaceful. Except for a few stares from people going to and from their destination.

Liam only set Arthur down in the elevator and even then he kept a hand firmly on his shoulder. They walked to Arthur's room as quickly as they could.

Arthur unlocked the door then tried to shut it so Liam couldn't get in. To bad for him, Liam was already in the room sitting on the bed. Arthur pouted and closed the door. "Don't stay to long I have work to do." He sat down beside Liam.

"I do too, Artie, but you acted a little wild back there," Liam bit his thumbnail. Arthur flushed.

"What it matter to you? You never cared before," He muttered and leaned against his brother. "No one cares." Tears threatened to spill.

Liam sighed and grabbed Arthur's chin forcing him to look at him, "I care. Iain cares. Gwydion cares. All of ya colonies care too!" Arthur's eyes closed and a few tears leaked out. Liam understood why. "Is that twerp the reason ya are crying? Ya still have feelings for 'im even after all he's done?"

"No dip, Sherlock! I spent years looking after him! I couldn't let him go that easily and then he needed help so I couldn't leave him alone! And even after all that he still doesn't understand my feelings!" Arthur cried. Liam pulled his brother closer. "I would do anything for him! I would die for him." His voice softened and sobs racked his body. Liam stroked his brother's hair and let him cry into his shirt.

"Shh, it will be alright," he said. Arthur looked up at his brother. His green eyes clashed with the red that surrounded them. "Ya don't need 'im. If he can't recognize that ya love 'im then he doesn't deserve ya."

"Thanks, Liam," Arthur hugged his brother. Something he hadn't done in a very long time.

Short chapter is short. I actually really like USUK so despite the fact that this is a anti-USUK chapter I will write some with this pairing. This chapter was brought to you by the song Grenade by Bruno Mars. Listen to it. Also, if anyone has read my Egypt/Turkey story and think I should write a second chapter, please message me.


	9. Merry Christmas

Gwydion almost regretted letting Iain come with him to the store. They were getting looks from the unsuspecting American populace. "'ey, Gwyn!" The Scottish man yelled out. Gwydion twitched when he heard his dreaded nickname.

"What?" He asked harshly. He turned and saw Iain holding a weird pillow/unicorn thing. "What in God's name is that?"

"Well, according to tis sign, its called a pillow pet," Iain ignored the stares he was getting. It wasn't everyday you saw a Scottish man wearing a kilt, holding a purple unicorn pillow in Wal-Mart no less. "Do ya think Artie will like it?"

"Probably, him and his weird unicorn obsession," Gwydion muttered. He hated last minute shopping but that was what he and Iain had done. "Stick it on the trolley."

Iain tossed the pillow thing on top of the other presents. "Hey, go get the drinks for the party tomorrow while I finish up," Gwydion told his eldest brother who saluted and went to find said beverages.

Gwydion quickly set about finding something for Iain but nothing seemed like something the Scotsman would like. Just as he was about to give up a piece of cloth caught his eye. It was just an oversized jacket in the discount bin but it screamed Iain. It was tartan for one and it matched his kilt. "_Hopefully he will stop wearing the blasted thing in public now,_" Gwydion grinned and went to pay for the presents.

Iain appeared behind Gwydion just as he finished paying for everything. "Gwyn, give me the money for the drink," he smiled at the huge amount of money his brother gave him. "Just enough!"

"Meet at the car in ten," Gwydion rolled the cart to the car Alfred had let them borrow when he heard they were going to buy Christmas presents. He piled everything into the back and waited for his brother to appear.

Exactly ten minutes later Iain appeared with a cart full of almost every type of alcohol. "I jus' set these in the back seat, right?" Gwydion sighed but nodded.

The drive back to the house was kind of stressing seeing as neither man could drive well. When they got back Gwydion put all the presents in his given room and Iain put all the alcohol in Alfred's huge kitchen. "Oh, Uncle Gwyn! What are those packages in your arms?" Alfred asked flying gout of no where.

"None of your business, boyo," Gwydion answered as he dodged the younger nation. "And I told you to stop calling me that, plentyn!"

"What else am I supposed to call you, then?" Alfred asked mockingly. Gwydion ignored his nephew and slammed the door in his face. He played a CD of the best songs from his male choirs.

He sang along with them as he wrapped the presents and signed his and Iain's names on the tags. A knocking on his door caused him to hide the jacket he had bought for his eldest brother. "Come in!"

Arthur walked into the room wearing a strange outfit which consisted of a green tunic, red tights, a red and green hat, and shoes with bells on the ends. Basically, he looked like a stereotypical elf. "Gwydion, if I have to suffer this indignity you do too," He growled and was suddenly tackled to the floor. After a short romp, the brothers sat up and looked like mirror images except for their hair colour. "Finish wrapping your presents and met me and the others downstairs. We have to do some things before the party."

"That requires us to dress like elves?" Gwydion bellowed. It was an odd thing for him to do. Arthur shrugged and disappeared downstairs. Gwydion finished wrapping the presents then went downstairs and placed them under the tree.

In the living room, Arthur, Mathew, and even Francis, although none looked to happy about it, were dressed as elves, Alfred and Liam were wearing brown shirts and slacks with reindeer antlers on their heads, and Iain was dressed as Santa. "You look weird with a beard," Gwydion told Iain.

"Well, you look good in tights," He retorted. Gwydion stared and his eye twitched. "That's what I thought, Gwyn."

"Alright, everyone! Listen up," Alfred called everyone's attention. "I signed Tino up to visit St. John's today but he can't and you all know I can't let kids down because it is un-heroic. So we are going to go instead!"

No one protested because they all hated to see kids cry so they all piled into a van and drove to the hospital. As soon as they parked they were quickly dragged inside to what appeared to be a recreational room for the kids.

Iain was pushed into a chair and the others stationed around him. A few moments later a group of kids entered. Each was young, probably around four or five years of age, and stared in wonder at the group. "Santa!" One, a little boy with big blue eyes, yelled. The others laughed.

"The first one's name is Tyler, Martina, Cody, Carle, Faith, Nathan, John, Timothy, Shayla, Ashley, Hana," Alfred whispered in Iain's ear as the children lined up. Iain nodded and patted his lap.

Tyler ran forward and jumped on Iain's lap. "My name is Tyler!" He exclaimed.

"I know," Iain laughed. "What do ya want for Christmas?"

"A bike to ride!" He yelled. That went on with each child asking for something simple such as a book, CD (Arthur was smug when a girl asked for a David Bowie one), movie, or outfit and even a pillow-pet (Gwydion laughed at that).

Finally, one child, a little girl, was left. She climbed onto Iain's lap and looked at him with big, green eyes. It reminded him of Arthur when he was young. "Hello, Victoria, what do you want for Christmas?" Iain asked sounding jolly despite the fact that he was tired.

"All I want for Christmas is for my parents to be able to afford my surgery and still get presents for my brother," She said in a quiet voice. Everyone's eyes widened.

"That's a lot to ask for, sweetie," Alfred laughed nervously, even the hero couldn't do that one. She looked at him then at everyone else and finally at Iain.

"But you're Santa. You're magic!" She stated. "You can do whatever you want!"

"That's the thing," Mathew interrupted. "Santa can't do whatever he wants. He has limits like everyone else. But he will try as hard as he can."

"You promise?" Victoria looked at Iain again. He nodded. "Okay." She climbed off his lap and went over to where a nurse was standing, she mouthed a thank you then led the small girl away.

The group left quickly, ignoring all thanks and got back to Alfred's house as quickly as possible. Everyone was quiet and the party was postponed until tomorrow.

~X~

The next morning, Gwydion awoke to a large Scottish man landing on top of him. "Wake up, Gwyn! Its Christmas!" Iain yelled then jumped off and ran out the room yelling. Gwydion slowly made his way downstairs and saw Mathew trying to calm Alfred down.

"Gwyn is here!" Liam yelled. Arthur passed out the presents. There was the sound of paper ripping and woops of excitement.

Arthur blushed when he opened the pillow pet causing everyone to laugh but he still hugged it for most of the day. Everyone thanked each other and a few hugs, especially from Mathew, were given. Francis passed out drinks and the party started. Yes, noon was a little early to start drinking but they didn't care.

The rest of the day consisted of playing Wii and trying to best everyone else. Mathew won the sports game which was a great surprise to everyone and Arthur won Mario. When everyone was a getting tipsy Gwydion was surprised when Iain dragged him off to the kitchen.

With a blush covering his face, he pulled a package from one of the cabinets and held it out to Gwydion. "Well, I wasn't sure what to get ya so," He trailed off. Gwydion blushed then opened the closet and pulled out his gift for Iain.

"Ditto," He smiled as they exchanged gifts. He giggled(what? Men can giggle) when he saw what Iain got him: a pillow pet but this time it was a lamb. "Aw, its cute!" Iain was already wearing his jacket.

"Thanks, Gwyn," He smiled and turned to the mirror on the kitchen door. "I look good."

Gwydion smiled and leaned up to whisper in Iain's ear, "Merry Christmas, fy anwylaf Alban." He pecked him on the cheek then went to the living room. Iain blushed fiercely and clapped a hand to the spot.


	10. It's a Boy!

Iain stared at the little girl in front of him and wondered why she looked familiar. Blonde hair, big purple eyes, and a cute white dress. She coughed from the small amount of smoke that drifted towards her from the cigarette in Iain's hand. Iain rubbed the fag out on the heel of his boot and kneeled in front of the girl. She couldn't have been more than three.

"Ello, little one, are ya one of Artie's?" Iain smiled which scared the child. She shook and didn't reply. Iain toned his smile down into a nicer, less sinister one and tried again. "Arthur? England?" Still no answer but some tears formed in the corners of her eyes. He thought for a second and the idea hit him. The girl looked familiar because she was one of Francis' and she probably didn't speak English! "_Angleterre_?" The tears overflowed and she covered her face with her small hands.

Iain panicked.

The Scottish man picked her up and started to pat her back and ran a hand over her hair. "Shh, don't cry," He was singing a lullaby in an attempt to calm her down or at least stop her crying.

_Blow the wind, blow;_

_Swift and low;_

_Blow the wind o'er the ocean._

_Breakers rolling to the coastline;_

_Bringing ships to harbor;_

_Gulls against the morning sunlight;_

_Flying off to freedom!_

It didn't work.

He hadn't done this since Arthur had been little and had forgotten what to do. "Everything will be all right, don't worry."

"Iain! What did you do?" Arthur bellowed from the doorway.

"Well, Artie, that is a question even I don't know the answer to," Iain continued patting the girl's back. He then noticed the small boy in Arthur's arms. "Who is the kid?"

"This is Mathew's, the little boy you are holding, brother, Alfred," Arthur growled. Iain stared at his brother then at the child in his arms.

"It's a boy?" He asked.

A/N

Not crappy! :D I enjoy this short story. Based on a picture I saw on deviant-art (it was actually a sketch dump). Scotland meets a little Canada but doesn't realize he is a boy.

Anyway, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE REVIEW! No one has reviewed in a long time! Even if it is to tell me my story sucks and that I should go and DIE in a ditch, review!

*cough cough* I'm finished now, lullaby is from wikipedia. Thanks for reading.


	11. Drumming Song

_There is a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around…_

I looked at Adalric. He was ready drawing in the dirt and not paying attention to me. Suddenly, he looked at me and my heart speed up then I blushed. I could hear my heart and it sounded like a drum: loud, steady but frantic at the same time.

"Ducarius, is something wrong?" Adalric asked, causing my blush to deepen.

"Of course not, Addie," I laughed. Adalric glared and went back his picture.

_I swear you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound!_

_There is a drumming noise inside head that throws me to the ground…_

"Ducarius, you've been acting weird ever since Romulus left," Adalric confronted me one day. "Did he threaten you or something?" I blushed again and smiled.

"No, he knows better," I laughed. Truth be told, Romulus did threaten me but it was about Adalric: _Stay away. _I frowned slightly at the memory but shook it off when I saw my cousin staring. "Anyways, I got to get home to make sure Iain and Liam haven't destroyed anything. See you later!"

I ran out of the clearing that served as a meeting place and headed to the small house where my children were waiting, However, I stopped before he could make. My heart was beating so loudly!

I leaned against a tree and attempted to catch my breath. The drumming noise was back but louder this time. "He was worried about me," I stated. "Addie was worried about me."

I smiled and sat at the base of the tree. My heart was pounding too hard for me to do anything so I sat there and tried to catch my breath.

_I swear you should it, it makes such an almighty sound!_

_As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder. It fills my head up gets louder and louder!_

Adalric was sitting in the clearing like he did every week. I walked closer to him and tried to ignore the drumming as it just got louder and louder. I sat down beside him and smiled at him. He looked at me and attempted a smile. I laughed and for a second it drowned the drumming out but when Adalric averted his eyes and blushed the drumming drowned everything else out.

"Nice attempt!" I clapped Adalric on the back. "Maybe you'll get it next time." Adalric shrugged. I was worried now: Adalric always glares or lashes back when I tease him. "What's wrong, Addie?"

He sighed. "I have to go to Rome. My people are attacking and I need to help."

I stared at him as the drumming came to a halt. "_Adalric is leaving me?_" I thought.

"I will be back as soon as possible but I wanted to know if you could check on my sons once in a while?" Adalric looked at me. The drumming came back full force.

"Of course, Liam would love to see Gilbert again!" My smile was fake but Adalric didn't notice.

"Vielen Dank," Adalric muttered and stood up. He held his hand so he could help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "I have to get back but I will come back. Hoffentlich, wenn ich zurückkomme, wird Rom mine werden.."

I laughed, "Go show him what we are all about." Adalric nodded and left the clearing.

_I run to the river and dive straight in. I pray that the water will drown out the din. But as the water fills my mouth it couldn't wash the echoes out. I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole till there's nothing left inside my soul. As empty as that beating drum but the sound has just begun._

_Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell. As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder!_

AN

Based off of Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine. It is probably my favorite after My boy builds coffins.

In case you couldn't tell this is Ducarius(Papa Celt) x Adalric(Germania). Also, Romulus is Rome.

Hope you enjoyed this. 


	12. Happy New Year

Liam watched his ex-wife dance. Arthur's normally pale skin was flushed a light pink and he was smiling. He was laughing and dancing with Gwydion. Someone(Iain) had spiked their drinks, with something that shall never be mentioned to the world, causing the pair to throw away all their cares.

Gwydion suddenly tripped and pulled Arthur down with him. Iain and the rest of the nations in the house laughed. Arthur jumped up and dusted himself off. "Everyone, I think it time for me to bid you all night," He stated and started to fall over. Liam reached out and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Guys, I'm going to follow his example and go to bed. See you all tomorrow," Liam laughed. He picked Arthur up bridal style and started up the stairs.

"But Liam~" Gwydion whined. "It isn't midnight yet!"

"I have done this plenty of times, there is no reason for me to watch again," Liam sighed and continued up the stairs.. Arthur mumbled something under his breath and wrapped an arm around Liam. His eyes fluttered open and he glared at Liam.

"?" Arthur asked his words slurring. Liam paused to decipher the words then smiled.

"Well, Artie, you are smashed and about passed out so I was being a gentleman and taking you upstairs so France doesn't molest you in your sleep," He stated happily.

"You weren't a gentleman eighty years ago," Arthur growled.

"I'm sorry about that and I thought we had forgiven each other," Liam kicked Arthur's door open and walked over to the bed. He threw Arthur on and then laid down beside him.

"I have but it is still," Arthur paused forgetting wait he was going to say. "Oh, bloody hell, never mind!" Liam chuckled and glanced at the clock. It flashed 11:54.

"Artie came here," He pulled the man over and picked him up. Arthur struggled until Liam deposited him on the window seat.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Arthur growled.

"Look," Liam pointed out the window. Everyone was outside in the backyard standing in a circle.

"What are the doing?" Arthur pressed his nose against the window and stared at his family, friends, and colonies. Alfred set a box on the ground and waited until someone gave him a signal. "He isn't going to do that is he?" Alfred then lit the fuse and everyone ran back about six yards. The box started to emit parks and then a few fireworks went off. Everyone groaned then shouted when a continuous stream of fireworks went off. Arthur jumped back into Liam's arms.

"Calm down. Its only a few fireworks," Liam laughed. Arthur glared and went to say something. Liam silenced him with a kiss. Arthur blushed and pushed Liam back. "Happy New Year, Arthur," Liam whispered in Arthur's ear.

A/N

Happy (late) New Year!


	13. Hana

Hana watched her brothers fight from the kitchen doorway. She rolled her eyes and walked in to get her teapot and cup. They paused when they saw her. "Hi, Hana," Liam smiled at his twin. She glared at him.

"Liam," She stated. She grabbed the handle on the pot and grabbed a cup.

"I'll bring dinner down in minute," Arthur grinned at his older sister from his place at the stove. She gave him a small smile and disappeared into the basement. She walked down the steps, past the small hospital room, and into the room where she stayed.

It was simple: white walls, green bed set, vanity with make up, and a table. It was a typical room for a woman in the past but had none of the extravagance of the rooms now a days. Hana liked it that way. She set the teapot and cup down on the table.

She sat in front of the vanity and looked at her face. Her hand floated up to the scar that ran along the right side of her face. She sighed and covered it with the medicine Arthur had given her.

There was a knock on the basement door. "It's open!" Hana called out. Arthur walked down the stairs a plate of food in his hands. "Thanks, Arthur," She took the tray and set it on the table. She sat down and Arthur joined her.

"How are you felling?" He asked picking his own cup off the tray.

"Fine," She filled both their cups. "I didn't know Liam would be over though." Arthur bit his lip and looked away.

"He came over on New Years for a party and stayed," He stated a small blush creeping over his face.

"I saw the fireworks from the window," Hana pointed at the small window. It looked out onto the backyard and the forest beyond that.

"You could've come up," Arthur smiled. "Mathew has missed you. So have the others."

"But I haven't seen them since the War," Hana pointed to her scar. "Plus, I'll scare them!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "And? You think they don't have scars? That I don't?" He asked pointing to the visible ones on his wrists and neck. "Anyways, they have lived with Iain, Gwydion, and I for most of their early lives," Arthur sighed. "If they haven't been scared yet, nothing will ever scare them."

"Good point," Hana laughed. "I'll see them next time they visit."

"Excellent," Arthur smiled. Hana grabbed the bowl of soup and looked at it.

"Is this safe?"

"My cooking isn't bad!" Arthur cried out. Hana pushed the bowl away.

"Keep telling yourself that," She mumbled.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "If you aren't going to eat then come see Liam off." Hana sunk into her chair and scowled at her brother.

"I'll eat," She growled.

"Too late," Arthur sighed and grabbed his sister by her wrist. She gave a yelp and struggled as Arthur flung the small woman over his shoulder. She stopped struggling as they climbed the stairs because she didn't want to fall down the concrete steps.

Arthur set her down and yanked her towards the door where their siblings were standing. "Hana came to see you off, Liam," Arthur smiled and shoved her forward. Liam beamed and gave his sister a hug. Hana reluctantly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks," He said. He pecked her on the cheek and exited the house. "I'll see you guys later!" he called from his car.

Iain closed the door and looked at Hana and Arthur. "Now was that so hard, Hana?" Iain asked jokingly. She crossed her arms and growled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Please, sister, at least kiss him back next time," He grinned at the look Hana gave him.

"I will if you do," She smirked. Arthur blushed and scowled at his elder sibling.

"Burn, boyo. Burn," Gwydion stated.

A/N

I thought I would finally introduce my North Ireland OC: Hana! She is Liam's twin but their relationship is rocky because of the war. She got her scar on her face from when Liam bombed her. She looks exactly like Liam but with longer hair and softer features.

Also, Hana is a bit of a recluse and has always been since she was born. She never joined the boys when they did anything because she was shy. She did help Ducarius around the house and with cooking then she would go back to her room and painted pictures! Almost all of the group paintings in Arthur's house were made by her(in my heade cannon, anyways).

The hospital in Arthur's basement is their because of when Hana and Arthur were bombed and for when the others have especially bad injuries. Thanks for reading!

Once again, please review and feed my ego...

_Edit 1/21/11 : fixed somethings and edited the dialouge. I hope this is better._


	14. Albion

Albion stepped off the ship that had brought him to Britain. He felt the rain that had been going on ever since he left Gaul. He was suddenly very cold and wrapped his cloak tighter around him, it didn't help. The crew that had sailed the ship that had brought him was in the process of unloading supplies to make a camp so they sent Albion to find food.

He stalked off into the woods to hunt down some animals and after about an hour of searching he still hadn't food anything. He was about to turn back when he heard laughter and a strange language. He followed the sound and found a group of children and a woman with shocking red hair playing in a clearing.

They froze when they saw him. The smallest two, one was a blonde and the other a brunette, ran behind the woman while the other two, also red heads, got ready to fight. The woman pushed them aside and walked over to Albion. She stuck her hand and addressed the man in a language he didn't understand. "I don't understand you," He said. The woman smiled.

"Oh, you are from Helen's land," She said in Greek.

Albion was shocked. "Yes, you know Helen?" He asked.

"She is a close friend," She smiled. "My name is Ducarius. This is my land."

"_Wait, she's a he?_"Albion smiled despite his confusion and finally shook Ducarius' hand. "Who are the children?"

"My sons," Ducarius smiled and called them over. They slowly walked over. "This is Iain, Liam, Gwydion, and Arthur." He pointed to each child as he said their names.

"Pleased to meet you all," Albion stated. Iain and Liam nodded, Gwydion smiled and Arthur hid behind Gwydion.

"Why are you here?" Ducarius asked.

"Exploration, I just came with a group of people and I'm supposed to be hunting," Albion smiled. "I couldn't find any animals."

Ducarius laughed, "They like to hide in this weather. Would you like help?"

"That would be nice," Albion sighed.

"Liam, Iain, come with me," Ducarius instructed his oldest sons. "We will be hunting and bringing the food to this man. Gwydion and Arthur go with Albion then Gwydion come back here so we know where to go."

Albion shook his head, "That won't be necessary! The crew and I have dried meat and we can catch some fish."

"It is a gift," Ducarius smiled. "Helen would never forgive me if I let her people die in my land." He waved at his youngest sons then motioned for the other two to follow him into the woods. They disappeared into the woods.

Albion noticed someone tugging on his coat so he looked down and saw it was Gwydion. "You led us to camp," The boy said in broken Greek. Albion nodded and headed back to camp with the boys following.

When Albion got to the camp the men greeted him. "Who are the kids?" One man asked.

"Aemonides, this two are the sons of the ruler of this land," Albion smiled. "Their names are Arthur and Gwydion."

"Hello, boys! I'm the captain of the ship," Aemonides smiled at the boys. Arthur once again hid behind Gwydion. "Ah, he is a shy one."

"Yes," Gwydion stated. He turned to Arthur and told him something. Arthur yelled a reply. Gwydion rolled his eyes, patted Arthur on the head, then took off into the woods.

"Gwydion!" Arthur yelled. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"It will be alright kid," Albion put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. The small blonde turned around and glared at him. Albion was shocked at the green of the boy's eyes and the fierce look in them. "How about I show you something. Would you like that?" Arthur turned away from him.

"Yes," He mumbled. Albion grinned and picked the boy up. Arthur let out a yelp and Albion led him onto the ship.

"Stay here," Albion instructed the boy as he ran to his spot and grabbed a bag. He then went back to Arthur and pulled him off the ship. "Its dark now so we can do this." Albion set up a strange device. He then looked through it and then back at Arthur.

"What that?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Arthur," Albion smiled and lifted the boy up to look in the eyepiece. "This is a telescope. You look in it and can see the stars more clearly than you could with just your eye." Arthur looked back at the man and smiled.

The two spent a while looking through the telescope and Albion showed Arthur a few constellations.

Ducarius arrived the next day with food and talked with Aemonides. They made an agreement: Ducarius would help them as long as they didn't try anything. Arthur went home with his father but came back to learn more every couple days.

Arthur and Albion grew to be extremely close and soon people began to jokingly call Arthur 'Albion'. The name stuck, but of course, neither minded.

A/N

"According to Mythology, Albion was a son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. He came to Britain and introduced the art of shipbuilding and astrology. Albion is also an old name for Great Britain."

I wrote this using the information in my 'Dictionary of Classical Mythology', which isn't much. This is just because I saw the above and wanted to write about I thought England was first called Albion.

Please review, it makes me happy.


	15. First Meeting: France

It was a beautiful, summer day in Rome. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was laughter in the air… at least, until Romulus dragged two screaming boys into the garden. Francis and Antonio paused in their playing and watched their guardian walk over to them. "Hello, Francis, Antonio," Romulus smiled and ignored the curses from the two boys behind him. The boys smiled back. "I have gotten two new provinces. Meet Gwydion and Arthur!"

Romulus shoved the boys forward and ran out of the garden before the older, black-haired one could catch him. Antonio ran after the older one so Francis was left with the other.

He studied the blonde for a moment: shaggy blonde hair, dirty clothes, green eyes, and the _biggest_ eyebrows Francis had ever seen. "_Salut! _My name is Francis," He smiled at the tiny blonde boy who looked up at him with those huge green eyes. "What's your name?"

The boy narrowed his eyes and glared at Francis. "Arthur," He muttered.

"Welcome to Rome, Arthur," Francis stated. "Come show me where your land is." He grabbed the boys tiny wrist and led him to a map room which was close to the garden.

"Where you taking me?" Arthur asked, running to keep up with the older boy.

"Map room," Francis smiled. He picked Arthur up and placed him on a huge table. "Now, point to where you live." Arthur looked at the map then Francis in confusion. "What? You've never seen a map? Well, this is my land." Francis pointed to Gaul. Arthur nodded and then looked to the left a little bit.

"There!" He pointed to the island called Britain, or Albion. He looked at Francis with a huge smile on his face.

The older boy smiled back. "Well, _petite lapin, _it seems we are neighbours!" He rubbed Arthur's head, ruffling his hair and causing the small blonde be to let out a small squeal.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Francis was suddenly tackled to the ground by the black haired boy.

"Gwydion!" Arthur yelled from his spot on the map table. The black haired boy paused his fist dangerously close to Francis' face and looked up at his brother. "Francis friend."

Gwydion looked at Francis and glared then smiled, his green eyes narrowed and venom dripped from the smile. "Watch yourself," He crawled off Francis and stood next to Arthur. "You fine? No scratch, cut, bruise?" Arthur shook his head and wrapped his small arms around his brother.

"_Their Latin is horrible_!" Francis thought to him as the two talked. He looked at the tiny blonde boy and smiled. He looked so happy. Arthur looked at him and opened his arms.

"Francis play?" He smiled. Gwydion glared almost as if saying '_Touch him and I swear I'll kill you' _. Francis nodded.

"Of course."

A/N

I don't know why this is from Francis' view…

Any who, ISN'T ARTHUR CUTE? C:

Please review and Gwydion won't kill Francis.


End file.
